A mobile communication device can engage in impermissible behavior, such as making repeated invalid log-in attempts to applications provided by a telecommunication carrier of the mobile communication device, transmitting mal-formed packets, etc. The impermissible behavior may negatively impact the performance of the mobile communication device, such as by draining a battery of the mobile communication device and/or exhausting a radio link capacity of the mobile communication device. As a result, a user of the mobile communication device may be unable to use the mobile communication device for its intended purpose(s) (e.g., to place calls, to access web services via the Internet, etc.) during and/or after performance of the impermissible behavior. A client application can be installed on the mobile communication device to detect some impermissible behaviors. However, the client application would consume a lot of memory of the mobile communication device, and would be processor intensive. As a result, the client application would also negatively impact the performance of the mobile communication device.